Slowking's quest
by Silver dragon5
Summary: Slowking is the ruler of a Pokemon kingdom, who is trying to win the love of Wigglytuff, a princess from a neighboring kingdom. R+R


This story is based on an old RPG that me and my friends had way back when Pokemon was the thing. See, we always like to play Pokemon TCG, so just for fun, we made up creative stories about our cards. We pretended that our cards were like a kingdom of Pokemon and my card, a Japanese Southern Island King Slowking, was the ruler of said kingdom. Anyway, we role played those stories where we were Pokemon in chat rooms and had a lot of fun and the stories were always cute and kawaii.  
  
So without further ado, here is the story Slowking's quest. ----  
  
It was another day at the office. Count Pidgeot and Lord Aerodactal fought over tax payments. Ambassador Charizard tripped over a Graveler, and Psyduck confessed his love to Bellsprout, but other then that, today was B-O-R-I-N-G!  
  
Geez, I know that I'm a Slowking, but even I'd like to see a little action once in a while!! Ok.calm down.finding center..regaining cool, regal air...there. I am better now. I have nothing to do, so why not flip over this paper that says "Law and Document Repeals" and write a letter to Wigglytuff.  
  
'To Wigglytuff, As sure as the sun dawns, and shows the world its splendor, is as sure as I can see your soft blue eyes looking upon me, as if you were right .."  
  
"Hey!" Wigglytuff snatched the note from my desk. "Law and document repeals, eh? It looks more to me like you're writing a love letter to your girlfriend!" "But you're my girlfriend." I stammered at her arrival, though I wanted it so. "Yeah right. I don't want to have the title of girlfriend-to-the-most- spacey-emperor Shiekah-has-ever-known." "You don't?" I said disappointedly. "Well, are you sure I cannot convince you otherwise?" "I'm sure. It is over, Slowking."  
  
"In my heart, I know I'll make you mine, Wigglytuff." My eyes narrowed and I pointed a claw. "Because I already belong to you!" She looked down the pointed claw, with a cold, piercing expression. She was gauging my worth. She scowled. "You wish I was yours, don't you? Well, you can keep wishing until we both burn to the ground, it isn't going to happen! Goodbye!"  
  
She tripped on a stair. I ran up to her, and helped her up. Both of her arms were touching mine. She stayed like that for a minute. "Are you alright, Wigglytuff?" She answered with a Doubleslap attack and stormed out of the door. I stared after her, burning in the passion her beauty ignited. ~~~  
  
"If you ask me, you should date a Pokemon from your own kingdom. Water- type, preferably." Said Uncle Seaking. "Sorry, Uncle Seaking, I guess I don't follow tradition. Right now, I only desire to be in the company of Wigglytuff."  
  
No other Pokemon even came close. Even the most desirable Vaporeon was nothing to me after I had seen the golden beauty of Wigglytuff.  
  
"Today, when I see her, I am going to stop playing games and tell her straight away." I picked up a flower bouquet. "She must not be sure weither I feel just a childish crush, or real adult love and devotion toward her."  
  
"Adult love and devotion?!" Seaking's mouth gaped like the fish he was. I just looked thoughtfully at the flowers, thinking of all the joy and warmth that Wigglytuff had brought me with her presence. When she opens her lovely soft eyes, and speaks with her voice like an angels' song, I am confounded on how to react, yet I know exactly what to do. "You are only 18! This is the time you need to check out the sexy mamas! You aren't ready to truly say you love anything!" "I truly love Wigglytuff." I said simply. Why explain something my Uncle could never understand? No one could understand it, but Wigglytuff and I. ~~~~ "Wigglytuff?" I asked. She spun around, and her ears twitched. She gasped with her eyes wide. "Slowking?" I loved how my sweet angel said my name. I stared into my love's blue crescent moon eyes. "Wigglytuff, I love you from the depths of my heart." "Hm." I got close enough to touch her shoulder, and hand her the flower. She smiled and moved her face closer to mine. I kissed her. She felt my fangs with her tongue. Then, she drew back, and Double slapped me again. "Wigglytuff!" She said a profanity in her own language. "Don't touch me again you psycho!" She muttered as she walked away. "There is a psychopathic emperor stalking me!" ~~~ "Stalking her? Why, no. I am giving her her space." I told Houndoom. "Leave my daughter alone or die a painful death!" Houndoom roared. He didn't get it! If he gave me his daughter, I would take care of her. "She's finished with you. She's dating a Parasect now. Emperor, I have nothing against you, but if you.." "Parasect?!" I was aghast. My soft rosepetal with an .ew! Parasect. An anger unlike a Slowking has ever seen swept over me like a crashing thunderbolt. I went into the palace and up the stairs. "Hey, get out of my house!" yelled Houndoom. I psychically made every door fly open. I glanced in Wigglytuffs' bedroom. She wasn't there. I turned around. And there she was in the bathroom, staring at me, rage making her beautiful. She was soaked. My eyes took in the sight. Wigglytuff screamed. "Aaahh!" "Wigglytuff, I could offer you more then that Parasect! I would do so with no question, no doubt in my heart that you are the one I love." "I." she growled in fury. "love you, Slowking." "And therefore, no one, not even you, my rosepetal, will hinder me on my quest for your love." I continued my speech, not realizing what she said, when she tackled me. She pressed down on me and started kissing.  
  
When Houndoom walked into the hallway, he fainted.  
  
Please be kind when reviewing! Have a nice day! ^_^ 


End file.
